Hero or failure?
by jessytomadon
Summary: ONESHOT. Becker still felt guilty for not protecting Jess from the insects that day. He knew that she wasn't going to work today, she had to rest. But then why is there someone sitting in front of the computers when he and the team get back into the ARC?


He woke up scared. He couldn't take Jess out of his head. He always thought that the ARC was the most secure place, but he was wrong; the creatures were there and they had hurt Jess. She almost died and he hasn't protected her. It was his job and he failed. But how come they didn't have adrenaline inside the medical bay? They were supposed to have everything there! He would talk to the staff later and ask for some explanation. Just as Becker calmed his mind and were about to try to sleep a little more the alarm set off. He got up and after fifteen minutes he was driving to the ARC.

Becker knew that Jess wouldn't be there, since Lester told her to stay home and rest, but he still had that hopeful feeling that he would see her beautiful smile. He wanted to know if she was okay, he wanted to talk to her, wanted to hear her voice….Maybe he should go to her house later, just to check on her….

One minute after he stepped inside the ARC an anomaly was detected. He ran to the control center and everyone was already there, but not Jess…Focus! It wasn't time to think about her! He had to protect the others now, and he wouldn't fail this time.

This time the anomaly brought spiders. Big annoying prehistoric spiders. If Jess were working she would be freaking out. Becker smiled to himself at this though when Matt called for help and he went back to his "soldier mode". He only left his guard down and showed his true self when Jess was around, and that's why he really enjoyed being around her.

After helping Matt and saving a kid who was almost eaten by one the spiders, Abby and Connor put the creatures back into the anomaly and everyone went back to the ARC. While the others were at the cafeteria Becker decided to talk to Lester about the mission. Just as he got there he saw someone sitting in front of the computers, and he noticed right away those high hells colorful sandals.

"Jess?"

She turned around smiling. "Hello Becker. How are you?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" He didn't know what he was feeling. Happiness and concern at the same time, but she was there…smiling at him…He noticed that she looked tired, like she didn't sleep very well.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I didn't want to stay home. And what would you guys do without my help to close the anomalies?"

Her smile got bigger and Becker couldn't help smiling too. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Well, at least I have an exciting job! So, I heard that you had to deal with spiders today. "

"Yeah, you know….always the same stuff. But are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm just a little hungry. I think I'll get the chocolate that I left in my purse."

She got up from the chair and started walking into Becker's direction, but suddenly she felt dizzy and almost fell, but Becker held her just in time.

"Hey, you need to rest. C'mon, I'll get you home."

"Becker, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, don't worry."

He was holding her very close to him, and she started to blush. Why did he make her feel this way? He was always so cute and he was always there for her, and after saying those stupid things about his hair to him, he still was there. She felt ashamed of just remembering the things she had said that day to him.

"Jessica…."

"Really, it must be hunger. Don't worry."

Becker helped her get back on the chair and went to his desk and took a chocolate bar from his locker.

"Here, eat this."

"So now you eat chocolate at work?"

She took a bite of the chocolate. It was delicious, and this kind of chocolate was her favorite. Just milk chocolate, nothing more. Maybe he liked this kind of chocolate too?

"Well, not really. I was going to give this one to you yesterday, but then all of those things happened and I just forgot about it, until now."

He wasn't looking at her direction. He couldn't look at her right now. It took a while for Jess to decide what to say, and when she answered, she sounded very surprise.

"You bought this for me? Thank you!"

She blushed a little and smiled. Becker still hasn't looked at her.

"You are welcome. Well, I have to talk to the staff of the medical bay. I'll ask Abby to stay with you for a while."

He started to get away from her when Jess voice caught his attention.

"Hum…Becker? Thank you for yesterday. Connor told me that you were the one who got the adrenaline inside my car. You saved my life."

He turned around and looked right into her eyes. Was she really thanking him? He hadn't protected her, he failed. Why was she thanking him then?

"I did nothing. _We_ almost lost you."

This time it was Jess who was confused. Why was he saying that? He _really_ saved her life. No one was able to do anything, they were locked with those creatures, but Becker was always by her side. _He_ brought the adrenaline, even when it wasn't safe to go out of the panic room.

"No, you are wrong. You _saved_ me. You didn't give up on me, and that's why I'm thanking you."

Becker was still looking directly at Jess. Her cheeks started to burn and she looked the other way. She felt naked, like he could see everything she was thinking.

He didn't know what to say. He was happy that she wasn't angry at him, but at the same time he felt guilty, because he still thought it was his fault. But it was impossible for him to not smile after seeing Jess blush that way. He turned to look through the window with a smirk on his face. After a while, Jess broke that strange silence.

"Weren't you going to the medical bay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm going then. See you later."

Before Jess could answer, he turned around smiling.

"And Jess…" Now, he was looking intensively at her. She had never seen him like that before. "You're welcome." And then he left. She was smiling now, like a fool, she thought, but who cares…she couldn't help herself. _He_ had saved her. _He_ had bought a chocolate bar for her, and she hasn't asked. She felt glad for not staying at home today. She was feeling recovered now.

Jess was brought back to reality after hearing Abby's voice right next to her.

"Hey Jess, how are you?"

"Fine. Everything is just fine." She smiled at Abby and went back to her work.


End file.
